


Maybe One Day

by gillywulf



Series: Secret Avatar Korra AU [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Meeting The Teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2445665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gillywulf/pseuds/gillywulf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra introduces Asami to someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe One Day

**Author's Note:**

> Sato-mobile is on everyone to post Korrasami fics so here we are.

The day was already hot and long by the time Yong and Korra went to work on his farmland. Using earthbending, they dug up slow and precise rows, perfect for seeds. They'd spent the morning practicing different types of jumping attacks which sapped vast amounts of energy from her body, making the planting almost therapeutic. In the six months she'd lived and learned with the farmer, Korra had learned an incredible amount. She learned that for the first time in her life, stubbornness was an asset, rather than a detriment. She learned to be firm in whatever point of view she held, and to only be swayed from it when it was necessary. Yong tested her knowledge of current events every week and asked her opinion. For a bit of fun, he'd always play the opposite opinion of her's, just to see if her could change her mind. Korra knew that tonight would be one of those and went of the week's news in her head.  
  
"What do you think about this whole Avatar thing?" Yong asked suddenly, not pausing in his movements. Her eyes widened, panicking. She forced her voice to be as casual as possible when she answered.  
  
"What Avatar thing?" Yong sighed and stopped, turning to face her.  
  
"The Earth Queen has been taking advantage of the people, you know that. So, where is the Avatar? When Avatar Aang was this old, he'd defeated the entire Fire Nation army and set up Republic City. Fifteen is old enough to be out in the world and taking care of it. When I was fourteen I already had this farm and was living off of it" he vented. His jaw was set as he stared over the skyline. Korra stared at him, unsure of what to say.   
  
"Maybe they haven't completed their training yet" she mumbled. Yong growled and turned back to his rows, delivered an overly hard stance.   
  
"Ha! What training? No one's even located the Avatar yet! You'd think after Fifteen years they would have found them. What good is an Avatar who doesn't want to be found?" he growled. Korra stayed motionless. Yong was clearly finished with the conversation, but she'd heard enough. She knew that as far as Avatars went, she wasn't the worst. Aang disappeared for a hundred years! She didn't expect to be in hiding that long. But she understood his point. She needed to start mentally preparing for the day her time came. She sighed and went back to her rows.  
  
"Maybe one day" she whispered to herself.  
  
  
\---  
  
  
"This is a weird vacation" Asami teased, gently squeezing Korra's hand. The Avatar shrugged, a light smile on her face.   
  
"There's some stuff I need to do before the actual vacation, but it should be pretty quick" They stepped off the small boat and stepped onto the Earth Kingdom shore, marching to town. Asami was confused, but figured she'd get a reason eventually. The town center was small. Only a few market stands, a bank, and a seamstress shop made it evident that there even was a town there. However, Korra's excitement was undeterred.   
  
"What are we looking for?" the engineer asked, glancing around.   
  
"Not 'what', but a 'who'" she was answered cryptically. She grinned and launched into a run, tugging Asami after her. They ran for nearly a mile, coming to a stop only when an old decrepit shack came into view. Just as confused as when they started, Asami said nothing. Shaking with nervous jitters, Korra's free hand rapped against the wooden door. A few moments of waiting and the door opened to reveal a middle aged man mean who looked uncommonly cross. He glared at Korra.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked gruffly. Asami felt a wave of apprehension. Clearly they were not wanted here. Even her girlfriend's smile faltered slightly.  
  
"I came to say I'm sorry" The shock on his face said that had not been what he was expecting, "I wasn't the Avatar when you wanted or needed one and you and people you love suffered for it" She spoke with a calm clarity that Asami loved. She got to hear it more and more as Korra spoke as the Avatar, rather than this girl from the Southern Water Tribe. The man kept his cross face blank, then glanced at Asami.   
  
"Who's this?" he asked gesturing to her. At the mention of the engineer, Korra beamed her face colored.  
  
"This is my girlfriend, Asami. She runs Future Industries" she said proudly. Asami held out her hand with a smile.  
  
"Hi, it's nice to meet you" The man continued to scrutinize her, then took her hand and gave it a firm shake.  
  
"I'm Yong. I was the Avatar's earthbending master. Not that I knew it at the time" He huffed and stood aside from the door. "You might as well come in" Korra bounded inside and plopped herself in a rickety chair in the corner of the room. Asami settled into a similar chair next to the table. It's slight wobbliness hurt her engineer heart. Instead of taking one of the remaining seats, Yong made a solid chair from rocks and lowered himself onto it. Not for the first time, Asami was reminded how useful bending was. He stared Korra down.  
  
"Tell me everything" he demanded. So Korra did. She told him why she hadn't told him, where she went after, how she met Asami, and what happened to make her finally decide to show herself. The entire time she talked, his cross face was set in stone and showed no reactions. Asami was genuinely impressed. There had been more than a few meetings she wished she could do that during. Eventually the Avatar finished, ending with the explanation of their visit and vacation. Yong persisted in his stillness. His stern eyes slid towards Asami again, then back to Korra. He sighed in resignation.   
  
"Not that it means anything to you, but I guess I forgive you-" Korra grinned widely, "-but don't come back again" The end of the statement made her freeze. He crossed his arms stiffly over his chest. "I respect the decisions you've made, but the betrayal is too big for me to get over. I told you things the Avatar needed to do and you ignored me. The position you are in needs to be utilized correctly. Maybe one day you will be able to correct mistakes of the past and I will consent to see you again. Until then, I wish you and Miss Sato the best of luck" Silence fell like a blanket as the occupants digested what was said. Asami shot out of her chair, ready to argue, but Korra laid a hand on her wrist, stopping her. The Avatar rose from her chair with a low bow.  
  
"Thank you for your time. I wish you luck in all you do" As they walked out, Yong gave them a nod, but didn't move otherwise. Once they were a safe distance away, Asami rounded on her.   
  
"Why did you just take that? That was completely uncalled for!" she demanded. Instead of answering, Korra pulled her into a kiss.  
  
"I love your passion. But listen. He's a master _earthbender_ , he's my _teacher_. He wasn't going to budge on anything. It's okay, it really is" she soothed, running a hand through Asami's hair.   
  
"I still don't like it. You deserve so much better" the engineer agonized. Korra wrapped her in a hug.  
  
"It's fine. He was probably right anyway. But thank you" Asami groaned into her neck.  
  
"Let's go on vacation"


End file.
